


A God's Musings on Vulnerability and Naps

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready writes for friends [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Elder God, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Napping, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: There are two things that Connor knows: one, Allen is a reasonable and sensible man, and two, humans are at their most vulnerable when they are asleep.So why would such a sensible person take to sleeping in such irresponsible places?
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Bready writes for friends [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563877
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	A God's Musings on Vulnerability and Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriWei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWei/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Bri, who was kind enough to let me write them some BE9 Allen60! Bri is so much more than just a kind and thoughtful commenter, they're also just a lovely person, who I'm very grateful I've had the chance to get to know in these past few months <3
> 
> This idea turned out short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you're new to my little AU, Connor60 in this fic just goes by Connor, and he also happens to be a god who turns into a fox. 
> 
> Extra clarity note: this fic is set in the 1800s, several hundred years prior to the main storyline! Timeline can be found [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!

Humans truly are the most vulnerable of all creatures, Connor muses. They have barely any defensive mechanisms - their skin soft, their teeth blunted, and their senses so dull that they can’t even hear a potential threat approach. He’s not surprised that they invented structures to sleep in, because they’re at their most vulnerable when asleep. Eyes closed, mind miles away, completely dependent on fate and luck to carry them into the next day. They don’t even sleep in shifts most of the time, all of them piling together for comfort and warmth while they sleep, exposing their backs to the open air.

As a god, Connor doesn’t feel the driving need that other animals possess, the one that compels them to ensure their own safety even as they sleep. What does he have to fear, after all? But he understands that this instinct is important - it’s what keeps the herd safe when the wolf prowls at night, what has the flock taking off when an owl swoops in close - what keeps animals alive. And everything wants to stay alive, in Connor’s experience. Even the most miserable of creatures will cling to life if given the chance. It stands to reason that humans will do what they need to do to compensate for their vulnerableness by only sleeping when they are safe.

Connor considers Allen to be one of the most sensible humans he’s ever met. He isn’t fazed by most things, including, for some reason, the very magic he denies the existence of. Connor has long since given up trying to understand that particular conundrum. But Allen isn’t one to take undue risk, and he takes every day as it comes with a level head. Other humans even come to him for help and advice with their problems. It stands to reason that this sensibility should then be reflected in his sleeping arrangements, right?

Wrong. Certainly, he sleeps at night in a bed in a secure cabin, but during the day Connor is sure he’s never met a man who takes more naps in inopportune locations. Out in the fields, propped up against trees, slouching on the bench outside his cabin… There seems to be no end to the inadvisable places he will sleep. It had startled Connor, the first time he turned to speak to his companion and found his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly. Now he half expects it every time there’s a lull in their conversation. 

When he sleeps, Allen is both relaxed yet still composed. If he’s sitting, on days when he has his back against the ash tree in the corner of his property, his hands lie folded in his lap, fingers meshed together. But if he’s lying down, on days when he turns his face up towards the clear blue sky, his hands lace behind his head to form a pillow of sorts. Connor has always been of the opinion that the discomfort of that position should be enough to deter any sleep, but Allen manages anyway. 

Once, Allen had rested his head on Connor’s lap, simply laying down and refusing to budge even as Connor spluttered in protest. He can’t deny that it was pleasant in its own way, to sit there in the middle of the grass and feel the wind in his hair and the weight of Allen’s head on his thighs. It isn’t something Connor  _ encourages _ , per se, but if Allen happens to flop down on top of him or rest his head on Connor’s shoulder, well. He can’t really be blamed for taking the opportunity to comb his fingers through that short cropped brown hair. It’s deceptively soft, for how little Allen cares for his own appearance from a vanity standpoint. He keeps himself clean, and well-groomed, but doesn’t go much further than that.

Connor honestly still can’t figure out why Allen would make himself so vulnerable. He has to know the amount of danger that lurks around every corner - humans who would rob a sleeping man, or animals that would gladly munch away at his unattended crops. Connor ponders it as he sits next to Allen and watches the way his eyelashes flutter softly as he dreams. He’s lucky there’s someone to watch his back, someone who won’t extort him for much more than a warm meal and a comfortable bed at night. Maybe a little bit of extra attention in said bed. All reasonable demands.

Connor is still puzzling away at the problem as he trots back to the cabin with Allen, as he watches clever fingers butcher a rabbit, and as he savors the taste of said rabbit, pieces passed back and forth between the two of their plates. Perhaps Allen is simply not as cautious and smart as he had previously assumed, to rest in such a vulnerable situation. Everyone has a weakness, after all. Napping could be Allen’s. It’s a good thing he has a god around who doesn’t have any weaknesses.

* * *

The fire burns down to embers, and Allen settles into bed to rest for the night. Connor follows him, burrowing under the blankets as a fox and emerging with human arms wrapping around his bedfellow. Allen feels a smile curl up the corners of his mouth as he bundles Connor close to his chest. When those brown eyes finally slip closed, he stays awake to appreciate the moment. There’s something vulnerable to sleeping in the same place with someone. It’s always been a sign of trust to him, and he appreciates that they can share both a bed and a nap on occasion. 

Allen wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope this made sense, I had an idea in my head that I really loved but I'm still not sure if it translated well to paper XD This also marks the very first time we've seen anything from Allen's perspective, even super briefly! So that was pretty fun to write :D
> 
> Any and all comments or kudos at any time are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
